


Smile for March

by Pollyannam3



Series: Smile for Me Prompts [6]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Baking, Car Accidents, Dogs, Implied Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Storms, family changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollyannam3/pseuds/Pollyannam3
Summary: A month prompt challenge!
Relationships: Randy Hapukurk/Gillis Socco, Trevor Garbo & Nat Vancey
Series: Smile for Me Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670473
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Apple

When Boris was a child, he dreamed of a happier home. A safe home filled with love and acceptance. 

A home with the smell of cinnamon apples bubbling in a toasty steam out of the oven.

Boris snacked on leftover apple filling while taking in those smells, watching the timer tick on the oven. 

He ate the chilled excess filling while walking to the sink to wash the pan, and washed his own hands very fast. 

He shook off his hands, and went about cleaning the kitchen up further. Wiping the counter, picking up any apple stems he missed, etc. He wished he had more apples to eat but he could have a lick of patience: presumably.

He wanted the pie baking in the oven right now, so he decided to check the timer. 

“That's like a minute. That’s close...maybe I can pull it!” 

He didn't even wait for the timer to ding; He put on the oven mitts and opened the oven on “0:40” 

He looked at the pie and grinned at the smell. The crust was perfectly golden brown and the strudel was toasted and looked ready to have ice cream melted over it.

“Thas finished!!” He beamed, and took out the pie.

“Hot hot hot hot hot hot!” He winced, taking it out and setting the dish on top of the oven. He turned the oven off and admired the pie.

Apple pieces looked like bubbly brown soft bites. He put in lemon he grew himself in his home’s lovely lemon tree.

If it wasn’t literal molten apple lava, he’d have a slice that minute. For now, he moved it to an open windowsill to cool. 

He made sure it was a screened window to deter any thieving bushy-tailed rodents.

He took in a big sniff, and put his hands on his hips with a soft smile. 

_ “Deer diary...some-day, when i’m big, and everything’s okay...i'm gonna...make a pie.” _


	2. Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be putting something a little heavy in the end notes.

“Are...you okay?” Trevor asked, sitting down on the porch. Nat had gone outside sooner and was not hiding the fact she was holding her head in her hands in a sulky fashion.

“...just getting an early wait for the bus.” 

“Yeah, and..?” Trevor pushed, mirroring her pose. 

Nat looked away, not wanting to say anything but thinking about how to get out of the whole “opening up to people” scenario

“This is  _ weird… _ ” She eventually settled on.

“Yeah…” Trevor agreed.

“You’re moving in, taking my old toy room, and it's  _ weird. _ ” She said, not looking at him. 

“...yeah…” Trevor said, looking away from her.

“It's not that I don’t want you to! Or anything! You’re my best friend and you have nowhere else to go but like-” 

Nat didn't know what to compare this to. 

The silence she made was eating her up so she decided to keep talking.

“It’s just. _ New _ . New and weird. The biggest newest thing I've been a part of. Change is dumb.”

“....yeah, it is for me too…” Trevor rubbed his arm, and he turned to Nat.

“Look- I’m  _ sorry, _ I-” Nat could tell Trevor’s eyes were stingy “-I want to go home, and I don’t want to be uprooting your life-”

“You’re not doing that! Just- Shut up.” She said, finally looking at him.

“You’re  _ changing _ my life. I’m not sure how much I like it! But I like it more than you not being around. That's what I mean.”

“...yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nat and Trevor locked eyes, and Nat could see the bus coming from the side.

“Shoot...it's time for school.” 

Nat looked down, and then back up at Trevor.

“I’m running in and asking my dad for snack money. Save me a seat.”

“Oh- Uh, Okay?” Trevor said, picking up his old backpack.

He watched her run in, calling to Trencil for 5 dollars.

He stood up, and started walking to the big yellow school bus.

  
Change was weird, but what respectable and super cool werewolf would be against making it happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 5 days of this challenge prewritten, and it may stop there and be posted later. 
> 
> My cat is old and sick, and this could be my last day with her. Please understand.


	3. Fluffy

Randy had been spaced out for the majority of the car ride, mostly because he was extremely hungry. 

He had been so focused on his work for the day that he had forgotten to make himself more than a bread roll and coffee to eat!

So it was great they were going to Gillis’s parents house to eat. His mother made really good food.

“Ready to eat?” Gillis asked, as he pulled into their driveway.

“I’ve been for AGES.” Randy said with glee, and Gillis chuckled at his theatrics.

The two men got out of the car and happily made their way to the front door.

Two rings of the doorbell later, they heard a distinct barking making its way to the door.

Gillis gave a small “oh” and Randy was confused. He recognized the barking from Hanukkah but he didn't expect to hear it again.

“Pixy! Pixy back!” They heard through the door. The door unlocked and Gillis’s mother was holding a fairly old seeming bichon frise! 

“Hi you two! Come in so I can hug you two!!” She waved them in, trying her best to keep the yapping dog steady in her arms. 

They got in and shut the door, so Alice Socco could release the hound.

The dog ran to Gillis and Randy, barking and sniffing at them. Gillis knelt down and cooed to the dog.

“Hiiii Pixxxyyy!!! I missed youuu, I missed you!” He pet the dog, and Randy smiled.

“I heard this dog at Hanukkah, but I didn't know she was yours!” 

“She’s been mine since I was a kid!” Gillis said, as Pixy moved to sniff Randy. 

Randy gave the dog some pets and couldn't believe how fluffy she was.

The dog kept sniffing Randy, barking and wanting him to pet her more.

“She’s so sweet and her fur is exquisitely fluffy!” 

Gillis laughed, standing up while Randy happily gave the dog the attention she yearned for.

Alice called from the door to the kitchen, “This food’s gonna get cold! And I still want those hugs!”

Randy and Gillis looked at each other and stood to make their way to where food smelled awesome. 

Randy did take notice he was being trailed and sniffed still. 

“I think Fluffy-Face likes you.”

Those words filled Randy’s heart and he smiled. 

He had food and a new dog friend. Life was good.


	4. Cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for Death in this chapter, towards the end.
> 
> and in the end notes too, for some personal updates about pets.

Mirphy Fotoparat was an older teen, tasked with babysitting one 6 year old child for a couple hours with a promise for 100 dollars. 

For a 17 year old, that seemed like a good deal. 

She was allowed to snack on their cookies, and had been sitting in front of the window for a while. 

It was pretty dark and cloudy, gloomy and heavily raining. 

“Hey.” Mirphy jumped at the sound of the child’s voice. 

“What?” She asked, and they pointed to the container of cookies.

“Oi, do you want one?” 

“Three.”

Mirphy gave them two, and they took it and zipped off. Weird kid. 

Mirphy looked back at the dark clouds, and decided to just close the curtain and sit on the couch to watch tv. 

The kid was quiet, and it was nearly their 8:30 bedtime. Mirphy could finish this snack and help them get into their pyjamas. 

Mirphy absentmindedly threw the wrapper away and walked with the child to their bedroom. She helped them pick out pyjamas and watched them crawl into bed. 

“Lights on.”

“I’ll leave the hallway light on.”

The child didn't object to that, so she went ahead with it.

Mirphy turned off the lights, left the door cracked and hall lights on. The kid was hopefully getting to sleep. She didn't know their patterns very well. 

It was time to wait for the parents, profit, then head home.

9:00: nothing.

10:00: nothing.

10:45: nothing.

Mirphy laid on the couch, which was too small for her, sighing in annoyance. She wanted to get paid and go home already. 

The kids' parents said they’d be back by 9!    
Mirphy decided to call her mother and ask, but the second she swung herself into a standing position the phone had already started to ring.

Mirphy got to the kitchen landline and picked it up. 

“Hello?” She asked the caller, and her heart sank when the person on the line said “This is Spring Hill General Hospital; Is this the Torres household?”

“...Yes..? What’s going on??” Mirphy gripped the phone.

“Tamara and Timothy Torres were admitted here and are both in critical care-”

“WHAT??” Mirphy couldn’t help but blurt. “WHAT HAPPENED??”

“Car wreck, ma’am. The roads were slick and they were in a head on collision.”

Mirphy felt her stomach turn..

The rain…

“What can I do…?”

“We were told they have a child?” The bedroom door creaked open.

“Can you bring them to the hospital? If not, we can get someone down there. We have a lot to talk about...They may not make it...”

Mirphy looked down, and saw the child staring at her with their huge purple eyes.

Boring through her soul as if asking what was going on.

Mirphy looked at the fridge to avoid letting the child see any tears of fear and kept talking.

“...Yes...I’ll be there in an hour! Spring Hill, right?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Got it, Thank you.”

Mirphy hung up the phone, heart beating incredibly fast.

“What?” The child asked, expression barely changing.

Mirphy knelt down in front of them and said “I need you to put on your shoes, now. We have to go.”

“Where?”

“I’ll explain on the way, just go!” She sent the kid off, and was about to pick up the phone to call her mother but hesitated for a moment.

She looked out the kitchen window, and could still see the rain and deep dark clouds above them.

Mirphy wondered just how long it’d take for them to parse for this kid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be continued as a daily prompt thing. If I pick it back up, It will be as general prompts.
> 
> My cat passed away at 10:30 pm last night, and I'm devastated. We had to put her down. I don't want to write, or create, or do much of anything for the time being.
> 
> So. Just like. Understand that.


End file.
